Code Geass: Rebellion Reborn
by Terance Smith
Summary: Lelouch R.R. has found himself a new geass user. Nunnally has been assassinated, and the geass that lelouch used on Schneizel has been broken. What happens when Lelouch asks this new geass user to avenge his sister?Lelouchxc.c.xOC. rating may go up.
1. Power

Hey everybody this is my first Code Geass fanfiction, so as always read and PLEASE REVIEW. And also don't hesitate to throw some ideas my way to improve the story.

_Why_. I thought to myself. _How could this happen._ I looked down at the rubble and destruction wrought by the Brittannian soldiers. There was a man lying dead on the ground in front of me. His hair was black, he wore a black and gold straight jacket that had appeared to be unfastened, and on his forehead was some kind of strange red bird-like tattoo. I didn't know who this man was, but I began to cry for him. You see just moments ago the soldiers had aimed there guns at me, and when they fired he jumped in front of the bullets to save me. Why would he do such a thing?

I looked up only to see a Brittannian general standing before me holding a gun to my face. "Why? Why are you doing this? If the Empress knew what you were doing she'd-

"We have orders from the ruler of Britannia to eliminate all those who are not pure blooded Brittannians." The general interrupted speaking the words fluidly as if there was nothing immoral about what he was doing or saying.

"You mean Empress Nunnally? She would never order such a heinous act. The Empress encourages equality towards all Brittannians, even Japanese, or black Brittannians like me. I refuse to believe that she ordered this!" I yelled.

The general chuckled to himself. "Haven't you heard? Empress Nunnally was assassinated just recently… by one of your kind." My eyes widened. It was the year 2042 a.t.w. and Empress Nunnally had been ruling Britannia for 23 years… and now she's dead. "These orders come directly from the newly crowned Emperor Schneizel. He wants to take vengeance on you Brittannian wannabes." The only thing I could think to myself was,_ No. Why this sudden change of heart. _Schneizel had been laying low for the past two decades. I would never have expected this from him. This sounded like something only the Demon Emperor himself could have done.

There was a tugging at my wrist. Then suddenly an abrupt voice called into my head. "Do you have the will to live?" It said.

I wasn't sure what to say at first, but I realized the only logical thing to do was to answer the voice. "Yes."

"Do you want the power to fight?"

"Yes." I answered.

The tugging feeling in my wrist turned into a gripping feeling. I looked down. The man who had saved me was still alive. But how? A thick darkness began to surround me. Soon there was nothing left but me and the man, who had stood up in front of me as if he was in no pain at all. He opened his once closed eyes. They were violet. In the distance, in the depths of the darkness something began to materialize. It was a planet-like structure that resembled Jupiter. "Y-y-you! How are you still alive!?" I questioned.

"That's not important right now," his voice was filled with urgency, "will you make a contract with me? If you do so I will grant you the power you desire in return for you making a wish of mine come true."

"And what's that?" I asked, almost willing to do anything to save my life.

"AVENGE THE EMPRESSES DEATH!" He yelled.

In this situation I didn't have much of a choice. "I accept!" The planet resembling Jupiter suddenly flashed bright red and from that bright red flash it adorned the same bird-like symbol the man had. In a flash everything went back to the way it was. The general was still holding a gun to my face. But something was different. I felt more powerful, more…

"Are you ready to die?" The general said.

I don't know why, but I began to feel arrogant towards the current situation. "Am I ready to die? The choice is hardly up to me," I said sarcastically, "every person's death is always imminent. It's not a matter of when it's going to happen or whether one's ready or not, it's a matter of how you deal with it."

"Are you telling me that you do not fear death?"

"No, not anymore… but you should."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's staring death in the face! You're the one who should fear death!" The general said whipping out a handgun and pointing it at my face. His hands shook with anger while contemplating whether he wanted to continue the conversation or not (though the answer should have been obvious).

A dark foreboding feeling began to rise up within me. "You Brittannians should be punished for committing such horribly disgusting crimes as this! Throughout the past you have escaped judgment for your sins, but today you shall be punished!"

At once the general and his men lifted their guns, not to me, but at themselves. I could hear them screaming. Shouts of, "NO! Stop please, or I can't control myself," escaped from their lips. Almost consecutively they all pulled the trigger.

_How_? _This power_. I looked around searching for the man who had given me this power, but he was nowhere to be found. _What do I do now_? I wondered ignoring the fact that I had just killed eleven men.

Author: Well thanks for reading guys. Please review. And also I need an idea for a name for this character I have created, so please drop some ideas by me.


	2. The Other CC

Thanks for the reviews LunaVW and Kuroi Kasai. To answer LunaVW's question this character is a boy. After re-reading the story I realized that I hadn't made that clear. Sorry. Anyway this chapter is going to be from one of my female characters point of views. Please read and review. And I still need a name for the male character, so please submit some names because he can't go very many chapters without a name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters… but I wish I did. I do however own all of the OC's. Sorry I didn't do this last chapter.

Rebecca's (Becca's) POV

_A new student?_ I scanned her up and down. Ashford had gotten many new students and a lot of publicity since the death of former Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, but this one seemed different somehow. She wore the schools mandatory uniform. She had startling gold colored eyes. She had a sleek pale face. But the oddest thing about her was her short green hair. I turned to my friend Emi. "Do you see the color of her hair? What's with that?"

"I know. It's green. That's so strange." She said in a voice, not of disgust, but interest. Almost two years ago Emi came to the homeland as a Japanese exchange student, and since then she's become one of my best friends. In English the name Emi means beautiful, which is exactly what she was. She had hazel eyes and long flowing brown hair. For someone with such good looks she was extremely non-materialistic. She wasn't conceited at all. It was almost as if she had no idea just how pretty she was.

Fidgeting in the front of the class room the girl opened her mouth slightly and said, "My name is Clara… Clara Corable." I felt bad for her. It almost felt as if this whole situation was embarrassing her. After a few personal questions and introducing herself our teacher directed her to the seat next to mine. I began to remember my first day at Ashford Academy. The seclusion and the loneliness were to of the main things I remembered. I decided I didn't want her to feel the same way I did.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca. It's nice to meet you Clara."

At first she happened to seem a little uncomfortable with the idea, but seconds later she warmed up to it. She took my hand in hers and shook it. "It's nice to meet you to." She said warmly. Emi did the same. When she took her hand away I happened to notice something on her palm. It was red and bird shaped.

Just as I began to ask her about it there was a slamming on the classroom door. Suddenly it burst open. A man in red and black clothing came inside. The first thing I noticed about him was his red hair. "All of you get outside now!" He yelled, gun in hand. Everyone began to scream and panic at the sight of the gun. Not wanting to get shot all of us exited the room. Outside the classroom there were more of them waiting for us. Two men came up to me and pointed their guns at my head, jabbing me with them every couple of seconds to keep me moving along.

We passed by a window and outside I could clearly see two Knightmare Frames. One an ordinary run of the mill Knightmare and the other a remarkable black and silver version Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.. The reason I know this is because when I graduate I want to become a devicer for the Brittannian military. I could also see other students outside. I could hear there screams and see their defiant actions. Then there were gun shots. One student hit the ground, blood pouring out of his head. This only caused more disruption among the hostage students.

I looked around to find out where Emi was and if she was okay. I looked over toward the entrance to the academy. She was right there struggling with one of the terrorists trying to grab the gun out of his hand. "NO! EMI DON'T! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled.

BANG!

I was to late. The man had shot her directly through her heart. Ignoring my captors I ran towards her. The students didn't even notice what had happened. They were fearing for their lives. Why wasn't I? Right now my friend was the most important thing to me right now. Once I was inches away I noticed that her eyes were still open and she was still breathing. She turned her head to me as I kneeled down beside her. "Becca," she said softly, "what's happening? Everything's going black."

Tears began to pour from my eyes uncontrollably. "Emi please... PLEASE DON'T DIE!" As despair began to set in I felt someone grab my hand. I let out a loud scream wondering if the same fate that befell Emi was also mine. But then something incredible happened. There was a bright flash of light at the end of a long tunnel of darkness. Standing within the light was a woman. I couldn't quite make out her face, but I could hear her voice clearly.

"Come to me child," the woman said in a monotone voice,"I can help you continue to live. And... I can help you save her." Once the woman spoke that last word I knew that this was my only chance to save my best friend in the whole world. I began to run towards the woman. As I got closer to her I could see more of her face. She looked familiar. She stretched her hand out to me. Once I got close enough I grabbed it. I took a good look at her face and was shocked at what I saw.

"Clara?" I asked.

"Yes, to you I am known as Clara, to some I am known as Athena goddess of wisdom and war, and to others I am known as the other C.C. You may call me either of these names, but not the last one. I loathe that name." Clara's eyes sparkled gold colored eyes sparkled in the bright light surrounding us.

"What is this place? Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is the plane of existence. The middle ground. In other words this is the path to either heaven or hell. And as for you. You are here so that I can give you power." She took her hand, the one with the red symbol on it and pressed it to my forehead. Everything went back to Ashford Academy and it was almost as if the conversation between me and Clara hadn't even happened. I looked down at Emi's body her breathing slowing more and more.

Suddenly I was grabbed by my hair. "Damn Brittannians. Get up and keep moving!" The person turned my head with their hand so that we were face to face. She was Japanese. I would've thought that she was pretty if we had met in a different situation. She had the same colored eyes that Emi had. Her hair was short and dark brown. One side of her hair was longer than the other. And her face was perfect. "Get up! Now!" She said.

At that moment I snatched her hand from my hair, holding on to it tightly. I felt something turn on within me. The woman's eyes were fixated on my face and then at once she fell over. It looked as if she was unconscious, but her eyes were still open. My body felt numb. It felt as though every action that my body executed from that point on was being controlled by somebody else. I looked over at Emi, who was still clinging on to whatever portion of a life she had left, the woman's arm still in my hand. I grabbed Emi's arm with my other hand and pressed both of their arms together. That feeling of something turning on came over me once again. Emi's pulse began to slow. Then almost instantly Emi's eyes shut themselves. Her pulse was gone.

"Emi?" I asked taking both hands and shaking her gently. "Emi!? EMI!?" I hugged her lifeless body tightly and began to sob loudly. Though no one could hear me with all the commotion going on.

"Whats wrong Becca?" A voice asked. It was Emi's voice. I took her body and looked at her. Her lips hadn't parted at all. Was I hallucinating? "Is that my body?" The voice said startled. It sounded as if the voice was coming from behind me. I turned around. The Japanese woman who had seemed to have regained consciousness was staring straight at me. "Please tell me that I'm not looking at my body. Tell me that this is some joke. There has to be a mirror around here or something." As the woman continued rambling I realized that this was not the same voice who had been yelling at me to, "get up," it was Emi's voice.

"Emi?" I asked.

"Rebecca what's going on?" She asked frantically.

"There's no time for that. Right now we have to find a way to get past these terrorists." I grabbed her hand and pulled her trying to get to the door, but there were too many students blocking it trying to escape. I looked back at Emi. Is this what Clara meant by, "saving her,"?

Just then there was an explosion that blew the wall open right next to us. Through the hole that it left in the wall came out a large metallic claw. It was black and silver. The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. I pulled Emi trying to run away, but only after two step I had a vision. Clara was sitting the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame. "Don't worry. It's just me." She said. "I got the one of the terrorists to give me his key and password. Now climb into it's hand so I can get you two out of here."

I turned toward the Guren. "Come on. This way." I said beckoning Emi.

"Are you crazy!? That thing almost killed us!"

"Just trust me."

We climbed into its hand and it pulled us out of the building. The sun shone brightly as we entered the outside atmosphere. The man from before with the red hair ran outside. "Who gave them the keys to my Guren!" He yelled angrily. Students and terrorists alike stood in awe as the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N lifted off flying us away to safety.

Author: Thanks for reading. Sorry about how sloppy it this chapter was. :(

Also please, please, please review this and help me out with names for my male character in the first chapter. And don't hesitate to throw some ideas at me. I need all the help I can get.


	3. Memory Lane

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the reviews. And The Awakened writer thanks for the awesome site. Because of that site I am no longer in need of a name fore my male character. Anyways the beginning of this chapter starts off with a memory belonging to Clara and C.C. Hope you like it. Any ideas for the story would be great if you could pass them by me.

Britannia; Medieval era (date: unknown)

Two girls stood in the middle of a dirt road. Both had short green hair and magnificent golden eyes. They looked to be about 9 and 10 years old. "Clara, please don't leave me. We're sisters and sisters stick together." The younger of the two said.

"Now who told you that? Whoever it was is dead wrong. I could leave you right now if I chose to." The older one named Clara said arrogantly.

"Your the one who's wrong sister. Mother said-"

"MOTHER IS DEAD!" Clara yelled coldly cutting her sister off mid-sentence. "And your not my responsibility. You need to learn to grow up Cecaniah ... and your going to do it on your own." Clara turned and began to walked away from her sister.

"Sister!" Cecaniah said running toward her sister. "Where will you go? Where will I go?" She called deeply concerned for her sisters wellbeing despite the rude remarks that she had spoken.

"I'll find my own path," she said as she continued to walk," and as for you... I DON'T CARE!" These surprising words caused Cecaniah to stumble and fall to the ground. She had cut herself from the fall and started to cry. Not from the pain on the outside, she knew that would heal, but from the pain on the inside. A wound that could never be healed. She watched silently as her sister walked down her own path.

But who would have guessed that these two sisters would walk down the same path? The path to Geass.

Britannia; 2006 a.t.b

Charles stared at the two women conversing. _Girl talk._ He thought to himself. He walked over to them unconcerned about interrupting them. "Um, C.C," He said to one of the women that had long beautiful green hair, "there is someone in the Imperial throne room that has requested to speak to you. The fact that she knows of your existence is a good enough reason for you to talk to her. Please meet us there shortly." With those instructions he turned and walked away.

"Hmm I wonder who it is." C.C, once Cecaniah, wondered. "Whoever it is obviously has a code or geass because I'm barely ever let out of this place long enough to have normal human friends." She turned from the woman that she had been talking to and made her way to the throne room.

Within moments she was there and what she saw was unbelievable. A woman resembling her only older was there dressed in the finest clothing. "Hello sister it's been a long time." The woman said with a smile.

Britannia; present day

Male main characters POV

I stood looking at the death I had created. This power was amazing though I wasn't sure what it was. A voice then called out to me. "Ha ha ha ha. Your even more promising than I imagined." The voice said. At that exact moment a man walked out of the shadows. I recognized him as the man who had given me this power. "What is your name child?" He asked.

"My name... my name is Lucien." I said, my voice wavering a little. "Who are you? And what is this power?"

"R.R at your service. And that power is called geass. It's always different. It manifests itself according to the beholders one true wish. Yours at that moment was to live and to punish those Brittannians. Yes, thats right your geass is called Scourge, the geass of punishment. Their punishment for killing all those people was absolute death. It can cause either pain or death. But enough of that. It is time to go over the full contents of our contract." He said running his hands through his hair.

_Wait._ I thought to myself._ Didn't he say "one" wish._

Author: Sorry that chapter was so short. Please review. And don't forget to toss me some ideas in your review. Hope you liked it.


	4. Ashford and Zero 3

Thanks for the reviews. 6! For me this is a huge accomplishment. J. Sorry for taking so long on the updates for. I was in Florida for spring break. This chapter is about Lelouch a.k.a R.R goes over some of the contents that he excluded from the information he disclosed during the event in which Lucien accepted his contract. And I guess I won't be doing this story in first person anymore unless I get any reviews saying you liked it better that way.

"I believe you specifically said one wish." Lucien said.

"Hey it's not my fault you accepted a contract without knowing its contents." R.R said sarcastically.

"What else could you possibly want?" Not even a moment later there was a whistling sound in the air. Lucien looked up to see what it was. Flying above them was a black and yellow colored Knightmare Frame.

"C.C" R.R whispered to himself. With that word the Knightmare began to hover lower and lower until it was on the ground.

"Have you finished messing around Lelouch? We have things other than this of great importance." A voice coming from the Knightmare said. It was a monotone female voice. The cockpit Knightmare Frame opened and sitting in it was a woman with long green hair. "Get in. There are more soldiers on there way to make sure they've eradicated every single person in this area."

_Lelouch? Is that what she just called him?_ Lucien thought. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

R.R ran to the back of Lucien, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders guiding him towards the massive machine. "We have no time to just stand around. We have to go." He said. Once inside he leaned down to whisper in the green haired woman's ear. "C.C you know where to take us, right?" She nodded and closed the cockpit preparing to launch. "So, about our contract. I want you to understand fully what I want from you." R.R said sitting down in a seat behind the woman C.C. "First off I am going to enroll you in a school of my choosing. Second, while you're there I want you to keep a close eye on someone for me. And of course you know all about the avenging Nunnally deal."

"… okay. I have no problem with that, but I want you to tell me… why did you choose me of all people?"

"I told you before, you were very promising. A physical geass has always been very rare. They usually cause a recoil of some type, but I haven't noticed anything unusual since yours was activated." R.R said running his hands through his hair, revealing the large red symbol on his forehead.

A few hours later…

The streets were extremely busy. This area… I mean country was untouched by Schneizel's cruelty so far. R.R and Lucien walked silently as C.C led them in a direction of which they had no idea where they were. "If I remember correctly it's somewhere around here." she said.

"Does she know where she's going?" Lucien murmured to Lelouch.

Lelouch only smiled and said, "Yes, she knows where she's going. Japan hasn't changed one bit since we last visited."

Soon they came to a large building with several arches leading to it. Lucien was star struck by the sight of it. "Um are you guys sure about this?" He questioned.

"If it was good enough for me it's good enough for you." Lelouch said with a hearty laugh. "Don't worry. Ashford Academy isn't as intimidating as it seems. Now get in there, get enrolled, and get moving."

Once inside and enrolled in classes Lucien walked to the restroom. At the front desk they'd given him a black uniform to wear. "Not bad." He said looking at himself in the mirror. He had dark colored skin and dark black hair, not to mention purple eyes. He walked out of the bathroom, passing the front desk on his way out.

"Excuse me young man." An older woman at the front desk said. I forgot to mention that all students are required to be in some sort of extra curricular activity. She handed him three sheets of paper that listed all of the activities that he could join. One particular activity caught his eye.

"Where is the sign up sheet for Student Council?"

The Black Knights HQ

"Suzaku we've been together for a long time now. I'm glad I finally get to see some of the action." A man in a slim purple outfit said. He was wearing a mask making it impossible to tell if it was his real voice or not.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this. My curse was to be Zero, not yours. Just be careful out there. A certain someone would be very angry if they If you got hurt, or found out that I gave you of all people the title of Zero." Suzaku looked the same way he always had if not younger.

"Don't worry about me Suzaku. You and Lelouch had your turn saving the world. Now it's mine."

Thanks for reading! I also want to ask you guys about an idea I had. I was thinking of having the whole news career not work out for Millie and she comes back to Ashford as the principle or something. And I bet you can' tell who the new Zero is. As always please review.


	5. Gods and the White Dragon of Britannia

Hey everybody. This next chapter is about a boy who has yet to enter the story. Hope you like it.

Britannia; somewhere inside the Imperial Palace

"Get back here!" A Britannian soldier called while chasing a boy down a long corridor. The boy he was chasing looked to be about 13 years old or so. He had short tangled brown hair. His eyes were green and he wore the clothes of royalty. Tears streamed from the boys eyes and he began to gasp for air for he had been chased throughout the entire palace.

As he was running he realized that the corridor was becoming misty. The fog began to engulf him. _I mustn't stop. I have to keep going if I want to live._ He thought._ If I die here mothers sacrifice will have been for nothing._ Soon the thick mist cleared. He was no longer in the corridor nor was he being chased. The boy had come to a staircase that led large platform. Surrounding the platform were clouds. It was a sight to behold. "What is this place?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly the floor beneath him changed and so did the surrounding area. He was now standing on a pillar, looking up at the sky. The sky was pitch black except for a giant planet with a bird-like sigil on it. "Ha ha ha. Eric vi Britannia. We've been waiting for you." A deep male voice that seemed to be emitting from the planet boomed.

Eric stepped back startled. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked.

The voice sounded offended by the question. "Who are we. We are the gods of this world. We have been waiting for you ever since the day your grandfather tried to achieve the Ragnorok connection."

"What's that. And what exactly do you want from me?" He said curiously.

This time a female voice answered. "The Ragnorok connection was an event in which us gods would be killed, but what your grandfather didn't know is that it is a three step process. Three of our fellow gods have been taken from us. But they are not dead. They have simply been turned into code bearers… physical beings who are still immortal. And as for you… we want you to bring them back to us.

"Why me?"

The voice of the god changed once more. "You were chosen for this the day you were born. You will do this. You must hurry. They've all been trapped somewhere, but we believe one of them has already found his way into the human world. He does not pose a threat in this form though."

"How am I supposed to stand up against an immortal?" Eric said accepting the fate the gods had given him.

"With this." They said.

Everything reverted back to the way it was at once. This time in the corridor there was more than one soldier waiting for Eric. They all had their guns at the ready. "We have been ordered by Emperor Schneizel to eliminate you."

Eric was calm. "Eliminate me?! You couldn't eliminate a fly."

"Why you little brat!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Do you have any idea who we are? We're Britannian soldiers!"

"Yes, I know exactly who you are. But do you know who I am? Allow me to show you!" Eric shouted. Suddenly Eric began to transform. Dashing white armor began to surround him. He grew about 10 feet taller. And lastly a mechanical tail sprouted from his behind. In Eric's place was now a magnificent white knightmare.

"What the h-" The tail on the knightmare lifted up into the air. It had seemed to be aiming at the soldiers. Once it had locked on to it's targets it shot out a red beam. Each soldier screamed in agony as the beam charred their bodies. Flames filled the corridor and all that could be heard was the maniacal laughter of Eric.

"I AM ERIC VI BRITANNIA, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME THE WHITE DRAGON OF BRITANNIA!" He shouted.

Back in the thought elevator one of the female gods had become angry with one of the others. "What are you so angry about." A male god said.

"You know damn well why I'm angry."

"Explain please."

"Why didn't you tell him about the real threat? You know Loki is the most dangerous around humans. And why didn't you tell him about the evil plan that Clara has schemed up?" She yelled.

Hope you liked this chapter featuring the son of Nunnally. Please review as always and recommend the story to your friends.


	6. Ditching Student Council

So thanks for the reviews everybody. This is a where Lucien meets some of the student council members and realizes why the name Lelouch sounds so familiar. So enjoy and as always review and give me an idea of what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters.

"Good afternoon everyone! Sorry the president couldn't be here today. She's sick." A woman said enthusiastically. This news was followed by multiple sighs of relief. She had long blond hair and was extremely beautiful. She looked young considering her actual age. "I would like you to meet our newest student council member...Um…um… what's your name again?" She said looking at Lucien. He spoke his name loud enough for the other members to hear. "Nice to meet you Lucien," the woman said, "my name is Millie Ashford. The principle of this school."

All of the other students said their hellos and introductions. Among them stood out two people in particular. One was a girl with red hair that cam down over her face, only swept to the side enough to reveal one of her eyes. Her name was Rein Weinberg. The second person was a geeky looking boy with large glasses and light blue hair. His name, Robyn Asplund. There was only one person who hadn't introduced himself. Lucien walked up to the boy casually. "What's your name?" He asked.

"What does it matter to a non-Brittannian like you?" The boy said coldly. He was about average height. He had emo-styled flame colored hair and wore an expression of disgust. "If you really want to know that badly my name is Marcus Bradley, nephew of one of the original knights of the round Luciano Bradley."

"Luciano Bradley. I've heard of him. He's known as one of the coldest blooded people in Brittannian history." Lucien said.

"Not as cold blooded as the former emperor Lelouch vi Britannia." Marcus retorted.

_Lelouch!_ Lucien thought. _Is that who R.R really is? I heard C.C call him that, but I never realized that it was __**that **__Lelouch._ "Do you know if there are any pictures of vi Britannia before he died?"

"Hell if I know. All pictures of him were destroyed after his death so as not to remember his horrible short lived reign of terror…but since I am related to one of the original knights I guess I could get you some classified files containing stuff about Lelouch." Marcus said with a change of personality.

"Really? Could you?" Lucien asked. Suddenly he realized that Marcus wasn't one of those types of guys to give you something for free. "What do you want for them?"

"Hm. And I thought you were going to assume something dumb like I was going to give you these files for free." Marcus said. "You're right I do want something from you. And when I need it I'll ask for it. And you'll give it to me." He said smugly.

With a defeated look on his face Lucien muttered the word, "Thank you", and turned and walked away towards the other student council members. He sat down in an empty chair next to some students who were watching television. They were all watching intently and making a ruckus over something that was on the news. Lucien decided to see what all the commotion was all about.

"We are not sure where this Knightmare has come from, but it has massacred all of the Imperial Sutherlands and murdered Knight of one, Michael Lennox." The news reporter said displaying the fear that had been instilled in him just by being as close to the situation as he was. On the television screen was the image of half of the Imperial palace in flames and different varieties of Knightmares converging on one location. They were all heading toward one Knightmare. It was all white and had a long white tail that was spewing long red beams of energy, killing every enemy that apposed it with ease.

There was beginning to be a lot of static coming from the TV. Lucien could hear a fuzzy voice yelling something that sounded like, "I am the White Dragon of Britannia! Fear me!" Almost at the same time that Lucien began to feel the impact of what he was seeing a voice came into his head.

"Lucien!" The voice yelled. Lucien recognized this to be R.R's voice. "I know that you're seeing what's going on. We have to do something. This is no ordinary Knightmare. It was made with the power of geass." Lucien stood up immediately and ran out of the school completely ignoring the calls of his fellow council members.

Black Knights HQ

"Do you think we should intervene?" Suzaku asked.

There was a moment of silence. "No, chances are that Lelouch is already working on this. He probably even has a new protégé. Actually I'm sure of it. Knowing Lelouch he has definitely made a contract with someone. Send Gottwald to Japan to find out if I'm right. And tell him to stay with them if I am." Zero ordered.

Suzaku looked surprised at this. "How do you know that Lelouch is in Japan?" He said puzzled.

"Do you realize who you're talking to? I know Lelouch better than anybody."

Thanks for reading. Please review! I'm desperate! . Next chapter is going to connect some of the characters. And if you have any ideas of your own I'd be happy to hear them.


	7. Battle at the Imperial Palace and Nero

I hope you guys like this chapter. And I hope you don't mind but I'm going to be using some of you guys profile names for some of my characters in the next chapter. I also need a few ideas for different geasses. So please review and give me ideas. And if I'm not asking for too much recommend this story to your friends. Thanks!

Imperial Audience Chamber (Throne Room)

"Kanon. I would like you to assist our guests in evacuating the palace." Schneizel said to his loyal assistant as the faint sound of explosions carried off in the distance. "Even to the Japanese one. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." With that Kanon ran off towards the guest's room.

In the guest room were Clara, Rebecca, and Emi. Clara sat at a small round table sipping tea. On the opposite side sat Rebecca and pacing back and forth was Emi, who was trying to get used to her new body. Rebecca stared at Clara. This soon became an intense glare. "What are you?" Rebecca questioned.

"Hm?" Clara said barely looking up from her cup of tea.

"You heard me. What are you? How is Emi inside that girl's body? What is the power that you gave me?" Rebecca said insistent on getting her answers.

"The power **I** gave you," Clara said in a tone that reminded Rebecca that asking so many questions of someone who had you is rude, "it is called geass. There are a variety of geasses, unique to the ones that use them. It manifests itself as your deepest desire. You wanted to save your friend at that moment. Your geass allows you to delete a person's conscious mind, as well as calling upon and or transferring a conscience into a body that is vacant. And as for what am I. I am what you would call a code bearer, an immortal."

Rebecca let out a heavy sigh. "Why did you choose me? I'm sorry for all the questions, but I need to know what I've gotten myself into." She said. This was her way of saying "do you think I'm stupid. I know you want something from me, so what is it?"

Clara smiled softly, the same smile that her sister always wore. "From the moment I saw you I knew what your geass was going to be. And I have been waiting… no searching for that geass for quite some time now. With it you will do something in return for helping to save your friends life."

"And what's that?" Emi suddenly shouted out. "If it's something bad you can forget about it. I would rather be dead like I was than to inadvertently soil the hands of my best friend!"

"Oh don't worry, I only want her to-" Clara was cut off by a man who had just kicked the door down. He had long brown hair that came down to his chin. He was thin and wore the clothes of a high ranking Brittannian official.

"Ladies!" He yelled. "Can't you hear those explosions?!" They shook their heads no. "You have to get out of this palace right now!" He demanded. With this news all three of the women ran out the door almost trampling Kanon.

Once outside they joined Schneizel and the other residents of the palace. The crowd shoved and pushed trying to make their way out. Suddenly a red beam shot through the palace destroying what was left of it. A gigantic white, half dragon, half human looking Knightmare crawled on top of the rubble it had created of the palace. "WHERE ARE YOU SCHNEIZEL?!" It called.

Just standing in the middle of the crowd was the Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N that Clara had brought Rebecca and Emi in. Clara looked at Rebecca strangely. "Do you know how to pilot a Knightmare Frame?" She asked raising her voice to be heard above the crowd.

"More or less." She answered. At that moment Clara handed her the USB that was used as a key to use the Knightmare and told her the access code. "What? You don't expect me to go up against that thing do you?" Clara grabbed Emi's hand and ran deep into the crowd as if to not give Rebecca much of a choice. Pushing through the crowd she got to the giant mechanical combat machine and climbed in. When she stuck the USB drive in the machine turned on almost instantly. Then two words came on the screen. It read 'Gurren Acrhdemon'. _This must be a modified version of the Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N._ Rebecca thought to herself. The screen in front of her displayed what was going on outside.

"So the so called Emperor has sent out someone more interesting to play with me. Let's see if you can give me a better fight than the others." The white Knightmare said. It then charged at her full speed, with its tail following behind it. The first thing Rebecca did was grab the joystick like controls. The Archdemon knelt down and put its giant mechanical claw to the ground. She had read books on the past Guren and knew how to pilot them; not first hand but the knowledge she had gathered had to count for something. On top of the controls was a small compartment which Rebecca flipped up. Inside was a red button. She pushed it down. The giant claw on the Knightmare began to vibrate. Then a massive amount of red energy along with electricity began to pour from the palm of its hand. Rebecca had just activated the RWS (radiant wave surger).

_Just as I thought. It runs just like the originals. I knew I wasn't reading all about Knightmares my entire life for nothing._ Rebecca thought. The energy from the RWS flowed in the same direction that the Knightmare was charging. Seeing how it eradicated everything in its path the white Knightmare tried to jump out of the way, but it failed. The radius of the attack had been wider than it had expected. The energy toppled the Knightmare to the ground, also breaking off one of its legs.

"Dammit!" The Knightmare yelled. The tail of the white Knightmare plunged itself into the ground.

"Yes!" Rebecca yelled. "I got him!"

"Are you sure about that?" The white Knightmare commented. At that exact moment multiple red beams of energy shot up from the ground. One of them shot off the Gurren Acrhdemon's normal arm. All the others missed. Ignoring the damage that had been done to her Rebecca charged on the fallen Knightmare. The white Knightmare attempted to retrieve its tail from the earth but it was stuck. Rebecca stopped her Knightmare straight in front of the white Knightmare. Rebecca then used the controls to lift the Guren's claw. She was ready, ready to strike him down that is.

Brat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat! Before she could execute her attack and end the battle a barrage of bullets came flying at her, knocking off the Guren's legs. This made it look as if it was in worse shape than the white Knightmare laying before it. To their left a large squad of black and red Knightmares came zooming toward them. They all surrounded the white Knightmare as if creating a protective shield for it. "Schneizel!" One of the Knightmares announced. This voice sounded familiar to Rebecca. "This would be the perfect time to eliminate you... but those aren't our orders. Your lucky. You have been blessed by God to live another day." The voice paused for a moment as if contemplating its next sentence. "And you! You must be the one who stole my Guren. Don't think I've forgotten about you. I'll be back for what is mine soon enough." Rebecca realized who it was. It was the man with the red hair who had burst into their classroom.

At that moment of realization something incredibly odd and amazing happened. A thick, round, black orb covered the enemy Knightmares in darkness, including the white Knightmare. When the darkness disappeared the enemy did also. The cockpit to the Guren opened and Rebecca crawled out. Tears ran from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Emperor Schneizel! I failed you! I failed Britannia!" She yelled loudly. She wasn't really sorry about failing Schneizel or Britannia. She was more sorry that she failed herself.

Schneizel smiled. His baby blue eyes were shining despite the fact that the smoke emitting from the destruction covered up the sun. "Remarkable." He said. "Simply remarkable. All of my best men and women weren't able to touch that Knightmare, yet you were." The tears in Rebecca's eyes stopped immediately. "What is your name girl?"

She wasn't sure where this was going. "Rebecca." She said. "Rebecca Alestro."

Schneizel began to clap as if what had happened was some type of performance. "Please give this brave girl a round of applause. GIVE MY NEW KNIGHT OF ONE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" Rebecca was stunned by what Schneizel had just said. Immediately the once frightened crowd erupted in an applause. The only other thing able to be heard was the sound of a black and yellow Knightmare flying above and past them.

* * *

Wherever the enemy Knightmares were taken

Eric was sprawled on the floor in complete darkness. A man stood before him. The man wore the same exact mask as Zero, but at the same time he was not him. This man wore black and red armor from head to toe, and in the middle of it was a large geass sigil. Draped across his left shoulder was a black cape that also dawned the symbol of geass. "One man cannot take on Britannia. You need an army. And because you need an army I'm going to lend you my subordinates."

"Who are you?" Eric breathed angrily.

"Me? You may call me Nero, the man with the geass to control small quantities of time and space. The gods have sent me to aid you in your quest to make Britannia and the world a better place. Will you join me?"

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I didn't get to have any characters besides Eric and Rebecca meet each other. Maybe next time. Don't forget to submit reviews and in those reviews submit geasses for me to use in the story. And tell me what you think about Nero and his geass. Nero identity clue: He is related to one of the main characters in the original Code Geass anime.


	8. Black Knights

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm back permanently now. Please forgive me. As always read, review, and tell me what you would like to see in upcoming chapters.

The next day Lucien went through all his classes with a dazed look on his face. All that everyone at Ashford was talking about was the televised fight between the mysterious white knightmare and the Gurren Archdemon from the day before. _I can't believe it. _Lucien thought to himself. _I could've been the one that everyone is talking about today, but no, somebody has to go and steal my thunder._ Lucien's jealousy could only be matched by his envy of the pilot that single handedly took down the White Dragon of Britannia.

Soon all classes were over and Lucien began to make his way towards the student council meeting room. Before he could even make it someone grabbed him by his shoulder, jerking him backwards. It was Marcus Bradley, nephew of Luciano Bradley. "Lucien I've been looking all over for you." Marcus said. "I got you those pictures you wanted. From what I've heard the rest of these pictures were burned in order to remove all of the horrible memories of his short reign." Marcus turned and unzipped his backpack which was casually slung over one of his shoulders and retrieved some papers. Lucien grabbed the papers and stared at each one intensely. Each paper depicted the former emperor Lelouch.

_Black hair, purple eyes, bored expression. R.R really is Lelouch!_ Lucien found this information both surprising and disturbing. If R.R really was Lelouch then what were his real intentions of use for Lucien. _If R.R really is Lelouch then that must mean he's the bad guy right? But then again he did save me. What am I going to do? _ The boys made their way towards student council. The whole way there Lucien kept silent, pondering what to do about the R.R/ Lelouch situation.

Once in the student council room the boys realized that there was barely anyone there. Even principle Milly wasn't there. There were only a few students there. To Lucien only two of them were recognizable, Robyn Asplund and Rein Weinberg. There were two other boys in the room as well. One was very thin and pale with bags under his eyes. His hair was the odd color of pink and he wore an expression of sheer disinterest. The other boy was sitting, crouched on the floor, his knees hugged tight against his chest. His hair was jet black and short. He was staring into space. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of gold. Lucien walked up to the two and asked their names.

The boy with the magnificent gold eyes stared at Lucien with the same bored facial expression that Lelouch had all the time and then answered, "Lucas," and returned to staring blankly into space.

The other boy was a lot more of an extrovert than Lucas. With enthusiasm he answered, "James Gottwald. Nice to meet you Lucien." James turned so that he was facing everyone in the room. "Now that everyone is here it looks like we can get started."

Lucien had a confused look on his face. "Get what started?" He asked.

"Haven't you realized yet? Haven't you realized that out of the 37 students on student council there are only 6 of us here?" In all actuality everyone had realized this but had failed to notice that it was out of the ordinary.

"Why are we the only ones here?" Rein asked.

"I had my people arranged it."

"Your people? What people?"

"The Black Knights." Shock cast itself upon the faces of everyone else in the room. "Each one of you is here because you are being recruited for the black knights."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled synonymously.

"Why would the black knights want to recruit us?" Asked Robyn.

"All of you have something that the black knights could use in their fight for a better world. Like Rein and Marcus, both of you are extremely talented knightmare frame pilots. Robyn you are the offspring of two of the worlds top brains. Lucien your power exceeds anything we've ever seen. And Lucas, you are the demon child we need to bring down Britannia." Everyone in the room grew quiet, unsure of what to say. "You don't have to make your decision yet. Just follow me."

James led the group throughout the school to an old creaky elevator. Everyone piled into the elevator. The elevator dropped several feet to what seemed to be below ground level. When the door of the elevator opened the group was suddenly attacked by a large, smiling, smiling face. "FINALLY! YOU TOOK FOREVER TO GET THEM ALL HERE!" The girl had a large white smile, blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and eyes the odd color of orange.

"Hello sister," James said and then turned to the group and said, "Everyone this is my sister Bridgette Gottwald. Together we are the children of the infamous Jeremiah 'Orange' Gottwald and the powerful Anya Alstreim. Welcome to Black Knight headquarters."

The headquarters was dark and had very few lights, except for various large computer screens that were attached to the walls.

"Wait!" Robyn said excitedly. "You mean to tell me that we have been going to school right above the black knight's headquarters!"

"Yep, pretty much." said Bridgette. Suddenly everything got quiet, then Bridgette said, "Are all of you ready to meet Zero?"

At once shock and horror plagued the faces of the students. The clacking of footsteps coming toward them could be heard. As the sound got closer, two figures could be made out in the shadows.

"Hello my gifted friends." A man said as he came out of the shadows. He was fairly short compared to the height of an average man and he wore a strangely shaped mask which consisted of the colors black and purple. The voice that had come out of his mouth was a synthetic one, making it hard to decipher his real gender. "I am Zero." The man walking next to Zero was of average height and had a slim build. He had emo styled brown hair and green eyes that complimented it. "And this is my body guard and associate. You may have heard of him. His name is Suzaku Kururugi, the knight of zero."

Everyone was completely silent and still in shock due to being in the presence of Zero, but then Lucien spoke. "What are we here for? It's not just some coincidence that you gathered all of us here. And its **definitely** not a coincidence that all of us have some sort of connection to the Zero Requiem. So what gives?"

"Hahahahahahahahah! I see that you are connected to R.R. by more than just a contract my young friend. You have also gained some of his knowledge and deductive skills." Said Zero.

The others looked confused as if Zero and Lucien were talking about some inside joke that only they knew about. "If you know about R.R. then you also must know that I know your secret."

"Hm?"

"You're not the original Zero are you?"

Before Zero could answer an illuminating red light began flashing through the Black Knights headquarters. "We'll have to save this conversation for another time. We don't have time to have a formal occasion for this, so as of now I am dubbing you all Black Knights. Your first mission is now. I need you to take out a group of rebels and their leader Nero." He said.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Aren't we supposed to go through some kind of training first?" Rein yelled.

"Think of it as learning on the job." Said Suzaku.

-Streets of Area 11-

Eric stood in his Geass knightmare next to Nero, watching a plethora of red and black knightmares wreaking havoc in the streets. "Why are we doing this Nero? This has nothing to do with my revenge on Britannia. What do you expect to gain by hurting innocent people?" He said.

"I want to draw out the black knights with this little massacre." Nero said maliciously. Over the horizon a few knightmare frames that weren't on their side could be seen. "And from the looks of is my plan is working."

Well that was the end of this chapter. I would like to apologize for taking so ling to write this chapter, and for being so sloppy and trying to speed through it. Review please please please please please! And any ideas on what I could call this new rebel group or original geasses I could use in my story. Thanks for reading.


	9. Rebirth

Thanks for adding my story to your favorites everybody, and thanks for putting me on alert….but I'm still waiting on those REVIEWS. I'm actually really surprised that so many people visited my story (but how can so many people not REVIEW it!) they can be good or bad, just REVIEW please, but thanks anyway. Anyway in this chapter while the Black Knights fight against Nero and Eric's forces Schneizel uses Rebecca's geass ability to help him with a little….science project. So, maybe after all of my subtle subliminal messages you guys will REVIEW my story. XD

-Secret Britannian Science Lab-

Rebecca and Clara walked through a dark corridor side by side. "Where are we going Clara?" asked Rebecca.

"We are going to meet Emperor Schneizel," she answered without even glancing Rebecca's way, "he is in need of your gift."

Rebecca assumed that out of the two gifts she had, great knightmare piloting skills and her geass, she assumed it was her geass. _But how does he even know about geass?_ Rebecca thought as they made their way towards an open door with a bright light at the end of the hallway. Indistinct voices could be heard coming from the room ahead. A grunting type sound could also be heard coming from it.

Then a loud shrieking sound came. Rebecca jumped at the horrid sound. Clara simply stood calm and collected (as always). The two of them walked into the room. On the inside it looked like a mad science lab. There were these large, strange incubating tubes that housed distorted and the most disgusting creatures that you'd ever see. In a way some of them looked like a little boy. "Those are our failed experiments." A voice stated. Both of the women turned towards it. Schneizel was standing next to a long surgical table with what looked like a boy, strapped down to it. And to his right stood a very skinny man with ridiculously large glasses, a long white lab coat, and light blue hair. "This boy," Schneizel said pointing to the boy on the table, "is the only experiment that has gone right so far. But it's missing something. He has a conscious mind, but he has no soul. That's where you and Clara come in."

"What do you want us to do?" Rebecca questioned puzzled.

"I need you to use that special ability of yours to call a soul for me by using the thought elevator." He replied.

Clara then grabbed Rebecca by her shoulders, spinning her towards her. She leaned forward pressing her forehead to Rebecca's. The geass sigil on her forehead began to glow and their surrounding environment began to invert and change colors. The floor beneath them disappeared. A plethora of colors swirled around them. Large gears appeared behind them and began to twist in a counterclockwise motion. "Welcome to the thought elevator." Clara stated. "This is where all souls go to after their human form dies. They then become part of entities, who together are known as the collective unconscious. You may know them as gods."

Other than the information she was receiving, Rebecca was shocked by the world surrounding her. "What exactly does the emperor want me to do?"

"Just activate your geass and everything will fall into place." Still shocked and confused Rebecca did as she was told. After Rebecca activated her geass, Clara mumbled something under her breath. The air around them seemed to become dense and heavy. The temperature also declined rapidly. A ghost-like figure could be seen in the distance. It appeared in the image of a small teenage boy with short curly hair crouching on the ground. He stood up and began walking towards the two women idly. As soon as he was in arms reach of them a blinding light engulfed the three of them. The image of the laboratory quickly returned, materializing from the fading light that had swallowed them.

Schneizel looked at the two expectantly. He could still see the geass sigil in Rebecca's eye. It faded out slowly. "Did you do it?"

"Why don't you check that experiment of yours to see if we did it?" Clara said.

Schneizel looked down at the body of his experiment and began tapping it. "Wake up," he said, "welcome to your new body and your new life."

The experiments us flickered until it was fully awake. It then took a huge gasp of air as if it had just surfaced from being under the ocean. It began to move its mouth as if fixating to say something. Finally it spoke, "Where am I? The last thing I remember was dying, but I can't remember how."

"What do you remember?" The man with the lab coat asked.

"I remember that…that I'm an assassin for the Holy Empire of Britannia. I'm fourteen years old. And my name is…my name is…Rolo."

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	10. CodeKnapped

I appreciate the reviews everybody. To start off I wanted to answer a few questions. One thing I wanted to do in this story was to bring two people who died that I was devastated to see that happen to. One of these people is Rolo. The other has yet to show his/her face. Well anyway in this chapter Rolo shows up on the battle field and confronts R.R (Lelouch). Please remember that this Rolo has no memories of his life during the black rebellion (or maybe they're just berried deep in his subconscious?), which means in his mind he never met Lelouch.

"How do you drive this thing?" Robyn asked. For someone who was the child of two geniuses he sure was having a hard time driving his knightmare. His knightmare was in the air flying, but every few seconds he would press the wrong button and it would plummet towards the ground before coming back afloat. Each of their mobile units was modeled after the gekka and burai knightmare frames.

Lucien sat in his knightmare comfortably. Though they were heading into battle, his mind was elsewhere. _I feel like there is something more to all this. Like there is some underlying plot to everything we're doing. It's no coincidence that Zero had been waiting for our arrival. I also feel like there's something…ominous out there watching us. _R.R's voice began to push into Lucien's mind.

_You feel it too? _R.R asked telepathically.

_Yeah._

_I don't think that Schneizel, his followers, and Nero and his followers are our only enemies. _

_Yeah, me either. _At that moment a white and gold knightmare swooped passed the group. Lucien knew immediately that they had entered the battlefield.

There were hundreds of knightmares, an equal number on each side. R.R's knightmare, the shinkiro, swooped passed Lucien and began shooting out devastating lasers that destroyed the enemy knightmares. Lucien and the rest of the group landed. Lucien had never operated a knightmare frame before, so it was pretty much guess work. Yes, he knew that relying on guess work wasn't enough to keep him alive on the battle field, but it was too late to turn around and flee. Rein on the other hand was extremely talented with her knightmare, executing multiple various types of aerial flips, almost to the point where she was showing off. All of the enemy knightmares began to fall by her hand.

Spontaneously, as she was getting ready to strike down an enemy knightmare, the arms of her knightmare busted off. "What the hell!" She yelled. She wasn't the only one this was happening to. All across the battlefield knightmares on both sides began to fall to pieces and explode.

"What's going on guys?" Lucien asked, his robot still in tact.

"Feel the wrath of the Britannian Empire!" An invisible voice called out. The legs on Lucien's Burai instantaneously busted off. All of his knightmares basic functions shut down. The shinkiro was the only knightmare left. "I hope you can put up a better fight than your lamo friends."

"Why don't you show yourself, instead of attacking from the shadow's like a scared little bastard!" R.R taunted. Suddenly out of nowhere a golden knightmare holding a lance appeared right in front of R.R. It had two red horn-like structures on the top of its head and seemed to be completely plated in gold.

"Prepare to die," the foreign knightmares pilot said in a superior tone. A red light began to emit from the gold knightmare and bathed the entire area in a crimson glow. The golden knightmare raised its lance and readied itself to strike down the shinkiro. But before the knightmare could do this the shinkiro ducked out of the way. The knightmares pilot was shocked. "But how? That's impossible. My geass should have disabled your movement!"

When R.R heard this he was shocked. "There's only one person who could have that geass, but it can't be…Rolo?"

"How do you know my name?" the knightmares pilot asked.

"It's me, it's Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia. You were my-

"Liar! The great emperor Lelouch has been dead for years now." Rolo yelled as he sliced through the shinkiro, exposing the cockpit. Lelouch had been thrown out of the destroyed knightmare and was now sprawled across the ground unconscious. Rolo bent his knightmare down to get a closer look at the shinkiro's pilot. He gasped. "You really are him."

Emperial Throne Room

Schneizel sat in his throne comfortable…comfortable and bored. He wished something interesting would happen. Suddenly Rolo burst through the doors of the throne room, carrying a man in his arms, a man with black hair and a strange red symbol on his forehead.

Sorry I haven't written in a while, my sophomore year of high school is really busy, and sorry I kinda rushed this. I promise to write more often.


	11. Clara's Tale

Alright everybody, I wanna make up for all the chapters I owe you guys. I don't know what this chapter is going to be about, but we'll see where it goes from here. Review please.

R.R. woke with a start. His vision was blurry, like when you awake from a deep sleep. He attempted to stand, but then realized he was tied to a silky overly glamorized chair. When his vision returned to him he took in his surroundings. He was in an all white room, sitting at an elongated table that looked like it would be the dramatic setting of a meeting of evil villains. He knew this room. It was inside the emperor's palace. "Oh, when did you wake up?" said a familiar voice. R.R. looked around the room to see who was there. Standing in a white and gold Britannian soldier's uniform was Rolo. R.R. was speechless. "Wow, I'm really getting to talk to the great emperor Lelouch…well former emperor anyways." Said Rolo.

"What's going on here Rolo? And how are you still alive?" Lelouch/R.R. questioned.

Rolo looked puzzled. "How do you know my name? We've never met. And what do you mean 'still alive'?" He scratched his head confused.

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Lelouch…your brother."

Rolo put his hands on his head as if he had a headache. "Of course I know who you are. You were one of the greatest emperors alive. But me, your brother, that's complete nonsense."

"Rolo," said a female voice, "You really shouldn't talk to strangers. It's not safe and they can fill your head with dangerous thoughts. Please, wait in the hall."

"Yes, Ms. Clara." He said obediently and walked out to the hallway."

A woman walked inside the room and sat down next to Lelouch. Lelouch gasped. The woman wore aristocratic clothing, golden eyes, a pale white face, and short green hair. "C.C.? What are you doing here!" Lelouch ignored the fact that this woman's hair was fairly shorter than C.C.'s.

The woman merely laughed at this question. "I am sorry to inform you, but I am not C.C., or not the one you want to see anyways. I'm her older sister, Clara." Lelouch looked shocked. "What? She didn't tell you about me? Typical of her. She likes to ignore my existence as much as possible."

"So, considering how old C.C. is, I'm assuming that you're a code bearer." Clara raised her palm and showed him her geass sigil. "But I thought C.C. was raised by that nun alone, I mean the one that gave her a geass and a code." Lelouch asked.

"Oh, she was. We went our separate ways when I was ten and she was eight. Apparently my sister was raised by a nun, two years later, who tricked her into receiving her code. I was raised quite differently. Would you like to hear my story?"

"Well I'm kind of tied up to this gaudy chair, so I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while." Lelouch retorted.

"Alright then…"

Setting: Unknown year in the middle ages; Britannia

A small girl, about the age of twelve, covered in dirt and bruises wandered the disease filled streets, stumbling with every couple of steps. Her name was Clara Corebellas, not that her surname would mean anything to anyone considering she was the orphaned daughter of two slaves. She hadn't eaten in weeks, but somehow she had made it this far. Maybe it was a miracle that she wasn't dead. Maybe the gods had smiled upon her. Maybe it was luck. Whatever it was, it was fading away fast as Clara could now barely see anything. She suddenly blacked out.

Clara could here voices. "Oh can't we keep her? She's so adorable." A female voice said.

"For the last time, no!" A male's voice said.

"Please, please, please! I could raise her myself. And-and-and you could give her the **Gift**."

"Hmm." The male voice seemed to be pondering this idea. "Okay, fine. When she wakes send her to me."

"Oh thank you master! I promise you won't regret this." said the woman.

Minutes later Clara woke. "Where am I?" she muttered.

A woman in peasants clothing was sitting down on a bed, holding a wooden plate with food on it, staring at her. The woman's face lit up with excitement at the realization that the girl had woke up. "Oh dear, you're awake! Here." She said handing Clara the plate of food. "I found you passed out in the street. Seeing as how you were such a poor, spare little thing, I brought you to my master's home."

Clara immediately began stuffing her face with the food she was given. "Thank you sooooo much!" Clara said, her mouth still full of food. "Where is this place? The last thing I remember was falling down in the middle of a dirt road."

"My master is a wealthy Britannian man that lives right outside the emperor's palace…oh! Speaking of my master, he would like to speak to you. He is in the other room. By the way, my name is Elizabeth."

Clara smiled warmly, something she was sure she had forgotten how to do in the passed two years. "My name is Clara. Thank you for saving me." Clara walked into the next room over. The room was made completely out of stone. In the middle of the room on the floor was an ongoing fire to keep the room warm. Across from the fire, sitting in a large, throne-like chair was a man. He had long dark brown hair that tangled on its way down his shoulders. His eyes were a cold and unfeeling violet. His skin was as pale as a ghost's. And his clothing consisted of the dead fur of wolves.

Clara walked slowly around the fire, toward him. Something about his presence mad her uneasy. "Come child. What is your name?" He said in a deep and soothing voice, which made Clara a little more comfortable.

"Clara, sir. May I ask what yours is?" She answered. By now she was standing right in front of him.

He reached his hand down and touched her forehead. The setting around her inverted. Multicolored wire-like substances began to swirl around her. "I see that there is much hatred in your heart little girl. I sense much pain in you. That is why you **will** be the one to receive my code." The man said. The room suddenly turned back to normal. Clara was on the ground breathing heavily. "My name is Eowyn."

"What just happened?" asked Clara.

"I have given you the **gift**." Eowyn answered. "Elizabeth, come in here!"

Elizabeth scuttled into the room obediently. "Yes master." She said sweetly. Clara turned around and looked at her. One of her eyes was significantly different than the other. While one was gold. The other was glowing bright red with a phoenix shaped symbol. Elizabeth's face grew angered. She ran and jumped over the fire and began attacking Eowyn. The man laughed loudly as he grabbed Elizabeth and snapped her neck.

"So, that is your geass. The geass to fill the hearts of even the sweetest of creatures with evil and hatred." Eowyn said.

Setting: Imperial Palace; the present

"That was the day that I obtained geass. For the next couple of years I corrupted the kindest of men and started wars with my newfound power. About ten years later I became powerful enough to take someone's code. And now here I am." Clara said finishing her story.

"Wait, someone's code? Why didn't you take Eowyn's code?" Lelouch asked.

"He grew too attached to life. I assume that he's still out there somewhere creating random geass users who will never receive his code."

Lelouch took a moment to process her story. "Why are you helping Schneizel?" he asked.

"Oh. I have no choice. It's my destiny."

"Destiny? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you realized it Lelouch? There is a lot more going on here than you think. And trust me; Schneizel and Nero are the least of your problems." Clara got up and began to leave the room.

"Wait! What do you mean? Who else is there?" Lelouch yelled.

"Let's just say that you and your friends are no match for them, for you are only mortals." Clara opened the door to the hallway where Rolo was waiting patiently. Before she could leave dramatically the way she wanted to, there was a loud crash. Clara barely flinched at the sound. "It looks as though your friends have come for you. We should greet them." She turned to Rolo. "Rolo, get Boscov, the knight of three, and Vanille, the knight of seven.

I remember one of the reviews wanted me to tell Clara's story so this is it. Next chapter Lucien will lose his geass and gain a new power. So R&R, give ideas, ask questions, and be ready for an explosive battle.


End file.
